


Daylight

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Snowy California [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, domestic AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebelumnya, Alfred tidak ingin matahari terbit besok pagi. Tapi, ada alasan yang lebih kuat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance/Family.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : domestic!AU. interpretation of Maroon5's Daylight. pelengkap untuk Snow in California.

 _(Sebelumnya, Alfred tidak ingin matahari terbit besok pagi_.  _Tapi, ada alasan yang lebih kuat_. _)_

* * *

Sesungguhnya, ada beberapa hal:

Alfred tidak ingin menunggu, dia hanya ingin berhenti. Alfred tidak ingin pagi, dia hanya ingin malam. Dia tidak perlu matahari, dia hanya ingin gelap seterusnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dia hendak hari kepergiannya terlewati dan ketika matahari terbit lagi nanti, dia sudah sampai pada hari kepulangannya lalu dia akan bisa bersama Natalia lagi. Tanpa perlu pergi. Hanya tetap seperti ini.

Alfred mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang telah jatuh terlelap di pangkuannya. Selimut jatuh hingga separuh tubuh itu, Alfred pun menjangkaunya, sejauh yang tangannya bisa. Berharap ini tidak akan membangunkan Natalia. Dia berhasil menjangkaunya, lalu menaikkannya kembali sampai leher sosok itu. Natalia mungkin merupakan tipe yang kurang peka jika ditelisik dari caranya berucap, tetapi dia sangat sensitif terhadap gerakan apapun yang diberikan padanya bahkan di dalam tidurnya sekalipun.

Lelaki itu kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata di atas kepala istrinya.

Dengan tangan yang melingkar di atas selimut.

(Tangan yang ia harap akan melekat hingga esok pagi jadi dia tak perlu beranjak.)

Tetapi seerat apapun Alfred memeluk Natalia dan sekuat apapun inginnya untuk tidak pergi barang sedetik, ada rasa lain yang tidak bisa membuatnya menang.

Dia haus. Kopi sebelum tidur membuat rongga mulutnya tidak nyaman.

Dan dia juga agak lapar karena seharian ini dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berkeliling dan bercerita ketimbang mengasupi tubuhnya. Ah, Alfred dan selera makannya yang di luar kewajaran—dengan bentuk tubuh yang tak sebanding dengan nafsu makannya.

Akhirnya Alfred menyerah pada kehendak tubuhnya. Dia masih mendekap Natalia ketika berdiri. Bukan susah untuknya mengangkat tubuh itu. Kemudian dia menyandarkan wanita itu kembali ke sofa dan memastikan selimutnya tidak akan jatuh.

Api di perapian sudah lama mati. Alfred sengaja mengatur jumlah kayunya agar habis dalam waktu singkat. Dia mematikan televisi—yang tengah mengudarakan acara pengisi tengah malam yang tak dia kenal—lalu dia menuju dapur. Segelas besar air putih ditenggaknya, dan lemari es menyediakannya seporsi besar pizza dingin yang tak sempat mereka makan setelah dibeli di perjalanan pulang tadi.

Alfred membawanya ke ruang favorit dia dan Natalia. Dia duduk di lantai dan bersila, dengan kotak pizza berletak di atas meja.

"Hei, Nat, maaf," hanya sekeras bisikan, dan Alfred tidak menunggu jawaban. Sudah dinyatakan oleh batinnya sejak dia terbangun; dia sedang tidak ingin menunggu. Dia hanya ingin berhenti. "Aku tahu kau marah karena besok hari penting dan aku harus pergi, tapi ... apa kauingat kau pernah bilang sesuatu padaku lewat kakak perempuanmu?"

Salah satu tangan Alfred memegang potongan pizza, salah satu lagi menyingkap selimut untuk meminjam tangan Natalia. Enggan dilepaskannya setelah dia dapat. Dan dia enggan menunggu kapan dia akan bosan dengan genggaman itu. Dia tidak pula ingin menjadi bosan.

"Katyusha bilang bahwa kau mengakui bahwa kau adalah si bungsu yang manja. Lalu suatu waktu, setelah Ivan semakin sibuk dengan dunia kerjaannya dan Katyusha menikah dengan Mattie, kautahu bahwa kau tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada mereka. Kau ingin tahu rasanya jadi dewasa, maka dari itu kau memutuskan untuk menikah muda."

Alfred menjilati jarinya, penuh rasa bumbu pizza. "Jadi tahukah kau tujuanku untuk menyetujui perjalanan besok?"

Dia menciumi tangan Natalia, meletakkannya di pipinya, dan jarinya bermain di lingkaran emas di jari manis perempuan tersebut. "Padahal aku bisa membatalkannya kalau aku mau, lho. Yah, walaupun itu artinya aku harus adu mulut dengan Arthie, menelan mentah-mentah sumpah-serapahnya, lalu berjanji untuk menjadi pelayan untuk berkas-berkasnya selama tiga hari."

Alfred lalu melupakan pizza dan berdiri. Kakinya memijak dengan agak pelan dan gerakan tangannya untuk mengangkat Natalia kembali pun begitu lembut. Identitasnya sebagai Alfred yang berisik dan suka bertindak dengan gerak cepat samar sesaat ketika dia memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya memindahkan tubuh Natalia kembali ke pangkuannya tanpa membuat wanita sensitif itu terbangun.

"Tahu jawabannya, Sayang?" tanya Alfred lagi setelah kembali memeluk Natalia dan menggosokkan wajahnya di dekat pita rambut yang bertengger rapi di kepala itu. "Tidak? Oh, tentu saja, karena kau menghabiskan waktu berpikirmu untuk bersedih karena kepergianku ketimbang memikirkan alasannya."

Tentu, seorang Alfred Jones, tetaplah Alfred Jones.

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu dewasa dengan tidak selalu mendapat apapun yang kaumau."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, tapi tidak untuk tidur. Dia hanya memindahkan alam sadarnya ke suatu tempat di dimensi tak terdefinisi namun ada Natalia dan dirinya di dalamnya. Tenang berdua tanpa terikat waktu dan kewajiban. Begitu fana. Begitu imajinatif. Begitu penuh hasrat, hasrat yang melapisi dunia baru mereka yang menjadi tempat mereka berpijak. Begitu penuh napas kasih yang menjadi pengisi paru-paru tak bertepi mereka.

Setelah tersesat sebentar, Alfred kembali pulang untuk menyapa Natalia. "Kita bisa merayakan hari jadi yang spesial ini nanti, tetapi proses kedewasaanmu harus terjadi lebih cepat. Bukankah itu juga kehendakmu, hm?"

Lalu Alfred sedikit mengangkat Natalia hingga kepala wanita itu tepat berbaring di bahunya. Dia mencium bagian bawah wajah Natalia—dan beberapa kali di lehernya—dengan kecupan bibir yang hampir-hampir tak menyentuh kulit dengan sempurna.

"Dan kau menunda untuk punya anak karena kau bilang kau belum cukup dewasa untuk jadi ibu, bukankah begitu, Nyonya Jones? Tapi belakangan ini kuperhatikan kau begitu sering memandangi anak-anak atau bayi ketika kita sedang berada di jalan. Dan kau jadi lebih sering menonton acara tentang tumbuh-kembang anak kecil. Lalu kau juga beberapa kali berfoto dengan anak-anak teman sekantormu. Hm?"

Tangan Alfred menyusup perlahan lantas berhenti di depan abdomen Natalia, "Aku mengerti, kau sudah mulai menginginkannya, 'kan?" Alfred pun tertawa kecil lalu mengecup mahkota istrinya. "Karena itu, belajarmu harus dipercepat. Kau harus sudah lebih dewasa mulai besok. Salah satu caranya, adalah dengan ini."

Lantas Alfred mendongak dan menyandarkan lehernya pada puncak sofa. "Padahal sebenarnya kau bisa dewasa dengan jadi ibu. Menjadi ibulah yang membuatmu dewasa seperti yang kaumau. Bukan berarti kau harus dewasa dulu baru jadi ibu. Tapi kau adalah orang yang berbeda—aku tahu itu—kau tidak seperti orang biasa, karena itu cara untuk menanganimu juga berbeda. Hm, tapi aku menikmati prosesnya. Aku menikmati perbedaanmu dari yang lain. Itu alasanku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Alfred pun mencoba memejamkan mata. Kantuk mulai menderanya setelah berujar cukup banyak untuk Natalia.

"Yah, selamat malam, Natalia. Besok kau boleh tidur dengan salah satu kemejaku kalau kau terlalu merindukanku," Alfred mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak. "Selamat tidur."

Sebelum benar-benar menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut hari esok lewat pejaman matanya, Alfred berucap, "Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarmu berkata 'aku siap', Nat. Aku benar-benar ingin menggendong seorang Jones kecil di bahuku, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pahlawannya, dan kau adalah ibu peri untuknya! Hei, bukankah itu kedengarannya manis? Selamat malam, Natalia Arlovskaya-Jones ..."

"... semoga besok tidak turun salju di California. Dan di matamu."

 _Aku tidak akan pergi lama-lama_.

**end.**

* * *


End file.
